


Three's A Crowd

by Toothlessturtle21



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom! Zane, Dirty Talk, Eating out, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans! Zane, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: I really didn't want to use the word "pussy" so watch me dance around itAlso, I'm so going to hell for writing this, but I'll see you all there for reading this.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to use the word "pussy" so watch me dance around it
> 
> Also, I'm so going to hell for writing this, but I'll see you all there for reading this.

Zane wasn't sure how he was going to last long at all. He was riding Kai with the hothead's dick up his ass while Cole fingered him from the front, fingers soaking wet as they circled his clit with practiced motions. Jay was off somewhere else, and the blonde couldn't bring himself to form a coherent enough thought to wonder where.

From his seat in Kai's lap, he moaned out long streams of nonsense as Cole mouthed at his neck with hot breath.

"Please, hah-! I can't- Please, fuck," Zane cursed as his legs shook tightening around Cole as Kai made a particularly hard thrust coupled with the Earth Ninja's forceful strokes of his clit. He came with a cry, back arching and hands gripping onto Kai's thighs.

"There you go baby," Kai hummed soothingly as Zane whined in overstimulation from his persistant thrusts, the hothead fucking his boy through the aftershocks. Cole watched with a grin on his face as cum dripped around his fingers, the Ice Ninja melting back onto his fiery beau with a soft whimper.

"Ready?" Cole murmured huskily into pale skin, Zane nodding breathlessly as Cole pushed in slowly, giving his boyfriend time to adjust to the rather girthy member straining against his walls.

"Cole-" Zane sobbed, unsure whether to push forward onto Cole's dick or back onto Kai's.

"That's it honey, nice and easy, you're doing so good," The Earth Ninja was almost fully sheathed, and he took pride in knowing he helped plaster that blissed out look on the Ice Ninja's face, mouth parted and eyes shut, eyebrows lightly furrowed as a light moan escaped from those pale pink lips. Everything about Zane was delicate, which made the thought of breaking him on his cock all the more enticing.

He slammed in the rest of the way, Zane responding with a startled cry as Kai followed suit with a sharp thrust of his own.

"Fuck," He panted rocked back and forth by the constant movement in both of his holes, Cole claiming his mouth while Kai worked on sucking dark marks into the skin on his back.

"Can't wait to stuff you full of my cum," Kai mumbled darkly, and Zane shivered. "You'll look so pretty with it dripping down your legs."

"Or we could plug you up," Cole contributed with another sharp thrust. "Make you hold his cum inside you for the whole day, so you know what a whore you are every time you feel it move inside you."

"Just our cumslut, hm?" Kai growled, accompanied by a harsh bite to the nape of the blonde's neck. "You love being our little fucktoy, don't you?"

Zane didn't respond, too out of it to even think about it, but Cole pulled his hair back while he buried his cock deep inside.

"He asked you a question."

"I- I..." Zane's answered trailed off into a deep moan as Cole's dick came to rest deliciously against his g-spot. "Yes, I love it."

"Love what?"

"I love being your fucktoy."

"Good boy," Kai wrapped his arms around Zane's waist, hugging him close and feeling Cole's cock shift far beneath Zane's skin. "Hey Jay, you almost done?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jay called from a room over, slightly annoyed. "I'll be right in."

"Almost ready," Cole mumbled, and moaned softly as Zane's walls hugged his member. "Gotta make you cum another time before then, snowflake."

"But I just- mmph!" Zane's protests turned into muffled whines as Kai slapped a hand over his mouth at the same time speeding up to a relentless pace, making the Ice Ninja's legs shake as Cole matched it from his front.

"Yeah, baby," Kai groaned into a pale shoulder. "Just like that. Good little slut."

Zane couldn't deny the accusation, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. The wonderful feeling of two well-endowed men fucking up his guts lent itself more to agreeing than disagreeing. He merely scrambled for purchase on Cole's back, head digging into a dark shoulder as calloused fingers reached down to rub his clit, making his legs seize and spasm as an orgasm crashed down on him like a tidal wave.

"Fuck-!" He yelled, muffled by Kai's hand still as he trembled, squeezing around the cocks inside him. The Fire Ninja bit his lip, the contractions almost sending him hurtling off the edge, but he knew to save himself for the main event.

Zane came to as unfamiliar fingers combed through his hair, and he blinked up at the new face, freckles dotting pale cheeks. Jay cooed gently as he watched baby blue eyes focus back in on him, and a sudden thrust from Kai made them snap back to reality, a small whimper of oversensitivity escaping his throat. The hothead's hand had moved to right under Zane's pectorals, keeping him steady as he was rocked back and forth still.

"Alright, now if we're gonna do this..." Jay clicked his tongue, scanning the scene before him. "Cole, lay down. Zane, you ride him, and Kai, fuck him doggy style."

They complied with his directions, Cole having to physically hoist Zane onto his lap due to the Ice Ninja's new bonelessness.

"Alrighty then. Cole, feel free to do whatever you want, but I'm gonna need you to keep pretty still, Kai."

The brunette grumbled but complied, tracing circles into Zane's hips with rough strokes of his palms. Jay slicked up two fingers with the lube they kept on the bedside table, and slowly inserted one alongside Kai, which made the Fire Ninja shudder as the cool slick practically hissed against his burning-hot dick. Zane moaned breathily, Cole grinding up into him and rubbing so sweetly against his insides.

"Relax, babe," Jay purred, pressing a warm kiss to Zane's neck, pumping his finger inside. "We're barely getting started."

Once Zane's whimpers died down to groans, he added the second finger, and the whining came back full force.

"Jay-" The Ice Ninja gasped, eyelashes fluttering. "_Please_, I need _more_, please."

"Already, hm? Well, just tell me if it's too much," Jay pulled his fingers out with a squelch, and saddled up high on Zane's ass, slowly pushing in above Kai.

Zane swore loudly, eyes rolling back into his head. The tight burn of Jay's cock stretching him was addicting, and Cole tugged on his clit to distract him from the slight pinpricks of pain that shot up his spine.

"Good boy," The Earth Ninja rumbled, his deep voice doing wonders to Zane's arousal. "Taking our cocks so well. How's it feel to be used like a two dollar whore, baby?"

"So good," Zane responded almost incoherently. "You feel so good, fuck."

Jay was now fully seated, and they all paused with their dicks buried deep inside of their toy.

"Ready for the main event, pretty boy?" Kai lightly teethed at already bruised skin, and Zane nodded furiously. "Alright then boys, let's show him what we got."

Zane could have sworn he saw stars as all three pulled back and thrust in deeply at the same time. Cole brought him down for a rough kiss that was more teeth than anything as they pounded into him at varying speeds, Jay sharp and fast, Cole deep and slow, and Kai somewhere in the middle. They all enjoyed looking at their boy, who was whining and blissed out beyond belief.

"Fuck, Cole, Kai, _Jay_, anyone, hah-!" He pleaded, and Jay couldn't help but laugh.

"What, our pretty slut still not getting enough attention? Three dicks not enough? What, should we get Lloyd in here to use your mouth too? God, four men on you at once, Zane, a wet dream come true."

The Ice Ninja swallowed a moan at the thought of the Green Ninja being invited into their relationship just once, solely for the purpose of fucking his throat until he couldn't breathe, making him choke on his length while his boyfriends claimed his bottom half.

"Oh, he liked that," Cole teased, watching Zane struggle to restrain himself from all the stimulation in his ass and soaking wet heat, slick and cum dripping down his thighs as Cole pounded into him.

"What a whore," Kai growled. "Do anything for another dick in him."

That pushed Zane over the edge a third time, legs tightening around Cole's waist and inner walls spasming as he rode out his high on his thick cock, the pulses of his heat making all his boyfriends moan.

"I'm gonna-" Cole grumbled, right before he released his load deep into Zane with a sigh, and if Zane wasn't so spent, that would have pushed him over again. The Earth Ninja didn't pull out, letting the others finish while he ignored the pains of overstimulation.

Jay was the next to follow, babbling nonsense as he came, pulling out as Kai's thrusts went quicker due to the added lube of Jay's semen. When Kai finally fell over the precipice, Zane was dazed, feeling warm cum coating him once more, adding to the filthy mess that filled him. When all the ninja pulled out, Jay was quick to shove in a pretty silver and blue plug into Zane's ass, and Cole watched in awe as cum leaked sluggishly from his icy boyfriend. Kai grabbed Zane, pulling him off of Cole and back onto the bed.

He was quick to shove the blonde on his back, burying his head between pale thighs as he tried to squeeze one more orgasm from the boy who could only writhe and whimper semiconsciously as his final high was a slow crawl across his skin, making him open his mouth in a silent scream as Kai fucked him with two fingers into darkness. Mind fading away as the world darkened.

* * *

When he awoke, he was being held up in the shower, the plug gone and cum dripping down his legs as Jay and Kai worked with washcloths, Cole the one holding him up from under the arms.

Zane groaned, the soreness now slowly making itself known as he supported more of his own weight.

"Wakey wakey," Jay grinned from under him. "Earth to Zane, I repeat, Earth To Zane."

"Welcome back," Kai matched Jay's expression with his own mischievous twist. "How was it?"

"What was what?" Zane mumbled, mind not fully awake yet.

"The sex, babe," Cole kissed the top of his head. "We made you cum four times in one session. That's a lot, even for you."

"Oh, yeah," The Ice Ninja smiled fondly. "That. That was good, really good."

"Since we called you a slut, you know what time it is?" Jay did jazz hands from his position kneeling on the floor.

"What?"

"Movie night and cuddles because aftercare is important!" The Lightning Ninja laughed, and Zane couldn't help but grin. The three boys cleaning him may be idiots in their own special right, but they were his idiots, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
